


I'll Be Watching You

by amnevitah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OT3, Voyeurism, kakashi as a voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnevitah/pseuds/amnevitah
Summary: Kakashi accidentally discovers a new kink. He doesn't feel good about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going straight to hell for this one. Whatevs. No regerts. 
> 
> Just so we're clear, this is a fic about Kakashi spying on his underage team making out (among other things). If that's not your cup of tea I suggest you find a happier, less fucked up fic to read. Fair warning. For the record, Team 7 is about 15/16 in the latter half of this (because even I couldn't write any of this with anyone under the age of 14 or 15. Even I have limits). 
> 
> Also, in this universe, Sasuke never bounced and Team 7 stuck together. Good? Good.

The first time was an accident. 

Kakashi had only meant to check on them while he was cleaning up at the stream. It seemed only logical to send a clone off to keep an eye on them while he was away. And yet the memories that came flooding back to him when his clone dispersed were not at all what he had expected. 

His clone had been coming up upon the edge of camp when he heard them. 

“What if he sees?” It was Naruto, his voice urgent and strangely flustered. 

“He left like two minutes ago. He’s not coming back yet,” He heard Sasuke answer smoothly.  _ Too _ smoothly. 

Shockingly, it was Sakura who whispered back, her voice brazen and impatient, “Will one of you just kiss me already?”

And then he heard rustling and moving bodies and the distinctly wet sound of three 14 year-olds hastily discovering the joys of making out. 

Ah.

And that was about the time his clone had decided that now was a good time to make his exit. Kakashi shook his head as the memories settled in his mind, suddenly feeling very,  _ very _ out of his depth. 

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t considered that such a thing would never happen eventually. He just hadn’t ever considered that they’d start doing it with each other... _ at the same time _ . Distantly he could feel a headache coming on. 

With a sigh, he decided to give them a few more minutes of fun before he very slowly and  _ loudly _ made his way back to camp. With any luck they would hear him coming and go back to pretending as if they all hadn’t been sucking face five minutes ago. 

He knew  _ he _ certainly would. 

**\--o0o--**

The next time he  _ told _ himself it was an accident but...well…

It had started out innocently enough. For the first time in a long while Kakashi decided to arrive at the training grounds earlier than usual (which still meant he was over a half hour late). It wouldn’t do to let his team get complacent after all. He should’ve known that this decision would come back to bite him in the ass. 

To his confusion, he arrived to find that his team was nowhere to be seen. Had they decided to come late again to circumvent his tardy tendencies? It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. But then he heard it. A very familiar, very  _ aroused _ groan of what could only be pleasure coming from the trees. 

_ Oh for the love of _ …

He should leave. He should leave right now. Let them finish and come back later when they weren’t doing horribly inappropriate things out in the open where anyone could see. Kakashi thought these things as he settled himself into the cover of a nearby tree. It wasn’t spying, he would reason with himself later, he was merely testing their ability to sense an enemy. 

Yeah. That was it. 

The sight that greeted him below was nothing short of shocking. Sasuke pinned to a tree by Sakura as she sucked bruises into his throat while Naruto was before him, on his knees gripping the boy’s hips, his mouth shoved up against his─

Well. It seemed that in his absence Team 7 had moved on from hasty makeout sessions and straight into oral sex. That was...new. Kakashi felt at once hot and cold all over. To his horror he realized his pants were becoming very uncomfortable. 

Later, when he had escaped back to the safety and solitude of his apartment, he would tell himself that it was a natural reaction.  _ Anyone _ would’ve been turned on by such a sight. It didn’t  _ mean _ anything. 

Really. 

**\--o0o--**

The third time was completely on purpose. 

Kakashi should’ve felt ashamed and disgusted with himself when he sent a clone to spy on his students not even a week after the last time. And well, he certainly  _ did _ feel those things, but he also had come to the realization that he was already a horrible human being so it stood to reason that this sort of behavior was just par the course for him. Just one more sin to add to his already extensive list. So this time he was more than ready when he felt his clone disperse and eagerly let its memories wash over him. 

They were fooling around at Naruto’s apartment this time, right next to his open window where  _ anyone _ could see them. He touched himself to the memory of Sakura spread out on Naruto’s bed, her skin bleached white in the spring sunshine and her head thrown back as she writhed against the blonde head buried between her legs. And all the while Sasuke reclined behind her, his fingers brushing against her breasts like they were made of the finest silk and his crimson eyes locked onto where Naruto’s face was melded to her clitoris. He came when Sakura did, her cries loud enough to carry across to the rooftop where his clone was spying from. 

When he was done all he felt was shame. 

That didn’t stop him from sending out another clone the next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kakashi is found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be working on From Lands Beyond instead of this right now? Probably. But you know what? I’m recovering from surgery and still have had not one but two IC flare-ups in the last week so I’ll write whatever the hell I want. And that means more porn. Sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Also I wrote this while high on vicodin sooooo...you know...unbetaed as fuck.

“We know.”

All it took was two words from Sasuke after their usual afternoon spar to completely bring Kakashi’s entire world crashing to the ground. His day had been going so well too…

Fuck. 

It took every shred of his self-control to hide his internal panic as he lazily replied, “Do you now?” Surely Sasuke was just talking about something else right? There was no possible way he could actually know─

“I have to say, I never would’ve taken you for a voyeur. That seemed more Jiraiya’s thing.”

Oh  _ God _ . He  _ did _ know. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

Kakashi broke.

“I...you...I never meant...please...you have to understand...”

“─Sakura’s really into it though.”

Kakashi’s brain short-circuited. Did he just... _ no _ ...there was no way…“...What?” he exclaimed stupidly. 

But Sasuke was still talking, “─And Naruto spent three years with Jiraiya so─”

“Wait,” Kakashi cut him off, heart racing, not daring to hope…”You all knew?”

“Obviously.”

“But...how long?”

Sasuke gave him a look. Right. Well, clearly he hadn’t been as sneaky as he thought he’d been. Fuck, he was getting old. Or maybe...had they  _ meant _ for him to find them all those times? It would certainly explain why they kept doing it in such public places...his pulse began to race again. This was a dream. This sort of thing only happened in Icha Icha, not in  _ real life _ . This wasn’t real, it  _ couldn’t _ be. He wasn’t that lucky...but what if…?

“And you’re just...okay with it?” 

The moment before Sasuke reply seemed to stretch into a thousand. Kakashi could feel the blood roaring in his ears. And then…

“Do you really think we would have let you if we weren’t?”

**\--o0o--**

Everything changed after that. 

They were more blatant in their affection around him now. They would invite him over for dinner and Naruto would kiss Sakura’s neck as she chopped vegetables. And Sasuke and Naruto would share heated looks during training before pinning one another to the ground in borderline explicit ways. And Sakura would crawl into Sasuke lap in a very unprofessional manner to tend to his wounds. 

But, then again, in many ways nothing had changed at all. 

They just let him watch from the corner of their bedroom now. 

And sometimes, if they were feeling particularly  _ accommodating _ ...he liked to...dictate. And, of course, they were only too happy to oblige. They were a team after all. And teams listened to their leaders. 

“Touch her breasts Sasuke.”

Obediently, Sasuke’s hand snaked up Sakura’s torso as she bucked and writhed atop his face while behind them Naruto happily mastered his skills in fellatio. Kakashi drank in the sight of them greedily, naked and nubile and  _ all his _ . 

“You’re such a good girl Sakura.”

That was apparently all it took and Kakashi eagerly watched as her climax shuddered its way up her spine and she fell to the side, completely spent. 

Kakashi wasn’t done with them though. There were two others in this threesome after all. It wouldn’t do to leave them...uninstructed. 

“Naruto,” he called breathlessly. The blonde looked up at him with jewel-bright eyes, his lips still wrapped around Sasuke’s cock. 

“What do you know about prostate massage?”

**\--o0o--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no shame whatsoever but you probably knew that already. You’re here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yet if I want to add to this or leave it as is. Thoughts?


End file.
